Trigon(Teen Titans Go!)
Trigon is a powerful, inter-dimensional demon in Teen Titans Go! ''and Raven's estranged father. He is a major adversary of the Teen Titans, as well as their most powerful enemy. He made his debut in the episode "Dog Hand". He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Bio According to the Titans, Trigon is known as the devourer of a million souls, conqueror of countless worlds, and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Trigon, in his ''Teen Titans Go! debut, is deeply saddened that his daughter, Raven, has not embraced the dark side like himself. Raven claims that he feeds off the suffering of others, especially her. He plans to have her join him, mainly through the use of peer pressure from the other Titans. To do this, he appears to have a pleasant, thoughtful, and funny demeanor, which allows him to quickly befriend the Titans. However, this turns out to be a ruse to conceal his true nature. In reality, he is incredibly large and is filled with hatred, malice, and a sadistic desire to feed off of the nightmares of children. However, the Titans use the powers Trigon gave them to defeat him. He is then thrown into a dimensional portal that Raven herself opened and apparently sealed away. At the end of the episode, Raven mentions he would return for Thanksgiving, which he actually did. He later appeared in "Caramel Apples". He was about to destroy the world, as Raven didn't give him a Father's Day gift. When Starfire gives him one, he appears to tear up, and decides that he won't destroy Earth after all. Later, Trigon comes, and gives Starfire a kitten. Raven then throws him out with her soul-self powers, which makes Trigon sad. As he was sitting on a rock, Starfire invited him to a Silly Dance Party, which he gladly accepts. Later, Trigon shows his photo gallery of Raven to Starfire, showing her when she was a baby, etc. When Raven later finds out, she rips the gallery. However, Trigon was able to get one, showing Trigon and Raven torturing a demon. Later, when Starfire and Raven get mad at each other, Trigon implied that there had to be a way to settle this argument. This causes Raven and Starfire to fight, while he is eating popcorn, apperently amused. Later, when they make up, he got mad, implying it was just getting interesting. Raven and Starfire combine their powers to throw him out of this planet, but not before he says "See you at Thanksgiving!" In "Crazy Day", Trigon is the main antagonist yet again, and his appearance was not known until the end of episode. He invaded Raven's mind and attempted to drive Raven crazy throughout the episode using imaginary images of her friends inside her head. He made up versions of Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy to guard each passageways to Trigon himself. They included Sphinx Starfire who had a riddle, Cyborg Chess Pieces and Beast Boy Chess Pieces who had to play Raven in a game, and finally Door Robin who was the last obstacle between Trigon. Trigon manipulated Raven's body and voice, and Raven was sucked into her own mind where she where was forced to endure the madness Trigon has created. Eventually, Raven was able to surpass all her father's challenges, and manage to meet him herself. Trigon reveals it was his idea to try and make Raven crazy so she could become demonic, but Raven tells him that she spends everyday with her friends, and that he had no chance in making her as crazy as they do already. Trigon disagrees, and admit they are pretty fun, to which Raven turns the tables on him wanting to give him a taste of his own medicine, and uses her powers to force all of her friends inside Trigon's own mind, where he quickly learns how annoying they are, making himself crazy. In "Nean", Trigon drops by Titans Tower where he sensed Raven causing great pain and suffering for her friends, and thought that she was ready to devour their souls and join him in the destruction of the world. Raven curtly says no to her father, where Trigon huffs and complains why doesn't she want to destroy things with him anymore, to which Raven replies she's a nice person. This makes her father chuckle at the statement, and tells Raven that she is mean and how it's the half demon in her. Raven retracts what she said about being mean, and speaks that she isn't nice, or she isn't mean, and that she is "nean". Trigon repeats the word "nean" in confusion and asks Raven if she is making up words, because he can do that too, and says he is a "bluzo" kind of guy. Raven ignores his "bluzo" comment and teaches him that "nean" is being nice by being mean at the same time, and telling people like it is when they are being ridiculous. Raven continues on to utter that everyone needs a "nean" person, and she herself is the "neanest". Trigon isn't impressed by her tutorial and says she is being such a "norblem", and laughs a little at his own joke since he thought they were still making up fake words. Raven replies that now he is being mean, with Trigon commenting "exactly", and that she should be too, but if she doesn't want to, it will be so, and Trigon proceeds to cast a spell on Raven when she isn't paying attention. After the spell, he gets up to Raven's face and states that she is about to have a "nice day" and giggles to himself manically. Raven asks what's so funny, with Trigon responding that he made a pun that will make sense to her later, and that they can share a "nice" laugh about it, with him chuckling once more and disappearing leaving Raven with her new self. Later in Raven's room, Raven is having a hard time understanding why she is being so nice to everyone and how she cannot control it. Trigon is watching Raven stressing out on her bed through a portal in the wall, where he is snickering getting her attention and asks if she gets his pun now about having a "nice day". Trigon leaves the portal and approaches Raven towards her bed and proudly vocalizes that he cursed her so that she can only be nice. Raven curtly asks why to her father, with him responding so that she can make a decision between being nice or mean with no more of the "nean" stuff since it isn't a word. Raven who is in her "nice form" thanks her father for taking an interest in her, but she'll have to get back to him. Before Trigon leaves, he asks Raven for a hug which she had no choice but to do because of her niceness, and asks her who's the best daddy in the world, with Raven saying "you are!" and instantly being disgusted at her own words after. Trigon cackles and remarks he likes her like this and leaves once again by disappearing. Following, Raven is in her nice form going along a dock where she is complimenting everyone she meets even though they have obvious flaws about them, and eventually stops to smell some flowers when just then her father appears out of thin air aghast that she is smelling flowers. Trigon who is upset, asks if she's actually enjoying herself, with Raven happily replying that being nice is nice, and how it was the best thing he's ever done for her. Trigon is irritated and says that she's only saying that because of the stupid curse that's on her. Raven tells him that she doesn't need to curse to be nice anymore which causes Trigon to gasp in shock, admitting that this isn't what he intended, and adds that he must remove the curse. Raven playfully announces that he'll have to catch her first, and she takes off, but is easily grabbed by a giant magic hand made by Trigon. The hand grabs her "niceness" out of her, but Raven grabs onto it ending in the two being in a tug of war with each other. Trigon demands for her to give him back the curse, with Raven cleverly letting go because it's the nice thing to do causing it to backlash on Trigon having the "niceness" take over him making a reverse curse. Raven advances towards her father stating that she would appreciate it if he would never bother her again. Due to the niceness in Trigon now, he agrees saying of course honey and he understands completely to her. After realizing what he said, Trigon yells because he's being nice and questions himself on why his plan backfired. Raven tells him that she could of told him his plan was dumb, but didn't since that wouldn't of been nice, and gets in her father's space putting an emphasis on that's why the world needs "nean" people to keep dumb people from doing dumb things all the time. Raven realizes that she has to go and right before she leaves she tells her father to have a "nice" day, just like when he told her it when he did the curse. Finally, Trigon is seen one last time after the chili wedding has been canceled to everyone's pleasure, with him counseling the chili that Starfire was suppose to marry saying the right girl is out for him somewhere, and how they'll go grab some ice cream. Personality Trigon is highly manipulative and untrustworthy, which are traits that are rather common among most demonic characters. He appears to be generally friendly and outgoing at first, but is really only interested in making his daughter embrace her demonic side, and destroy the Titans. Curiously, unlike his comic counterpart, and the one from the original Teen Titans series, he seems to actually care about Raven to some degree, albeit in a somewhat warped way. He is apparently also saddened by his daughter not being more like him, and claims he is very proud of her when she begins to (supposedly) embrace her more demonic side. Appearance Trigon is a massive red demon with a large, muscular build. He has numerous stripe-like black tattoos or markings on his body, long white hair, and hoof-like feet. He has a pair of long, brown antlers and sharp teeth. Trigon also has two sets of eyes, one upper and one lower, and a red gem on his forehead similar to the one of his daughter's. He normally doesn't wear much clothing other than chain mail like armor on his waist and a pair of silver wrist bands. However, on formal occassions, he wears a pink sweater vest and white collared shirt. He can change his size at will, shrinking himself down to the size of a larger than average human. Relationships Raven Raven is the daughter of Trigon, and the two have a complex relationship, very different from the original series. Trigon cares for Raven to an extent, and wants her to embrace her demonic heritage, and be similar to himself. Raven, however, has different views, and thus the complicated relationship. Raven would rather be left alone than bothered by her father, and does not want to be like him in any way. She knows when her father is up to no good, such as how he visited the Titans in "Dog hand" with warm welcoming's, knowing he had other intentions, which was getting Raven to become truly demonic. Starfire Trigon and Starfire briefly had a good relationship with each other. In "Caramel Apples", the two were temporarily stepfather and stepdaughter, where they both enjoyed it. Powers Theoretically, Trigon is much more powerful, but these are the powers he has displayed in the show: * Size-Shifting: He has the ability to grow and shrink. * Advanced Telekinesis: Like Raven, he has the ability to move objects around without touching them. * Telekinetic Aura: '''Unlike Raven's telekinetic aura (which is black energy) his is red. * '''Teleportation/Portal Creation: The ability to disappear, then reappear somewhere else. * Levitation/Flight: Can fly. * Power Granting: The magical ability to give others super abilities. * Soul Consumption: Eats a million souls for supper. * Cooking: Creates a soul-possessed Pizza and roast turkeys made out of humans he cast a spell on. * Fire Balls: The ability to make soul-self-derived fire balls, and shooting them carelessly. * Mind Controlling: '''Being able to brainwash people into believing whatever he wants, but different fromBrother Blood's mind control. * '''Polymorphing: The ability to turn people into animals. Appearances Season 1 * Dog Hand'' (debut)'' * Super Robin (mentioned) * Staring at the Future (mentioned) * Legs (mentioned) * Dreams (in a dream/nightmare) Season 2 * Slumber Party (mentioned) * Caramel Apples * Thanksgiving * Crazy Day * Let's Get Serious (mentioned) * Yearbook Madness (mentioned) * Cool School (referenced by Raven) * Nean Season Three * I'm the Sauce (cameo) * A Farce (picture/cameo) Comics * Food Fright (flashback only) * Sleep Over * Teen Titans -- Ghost! Part 1 (mentioned) * Teen Titans -- Ghost! Part 2 (mentioned) Trivia * He is a major recurring character. * He is the second villain from the original series to return. The first being Mother Mae-Eye. * This version of Trigon has a fairly different personality to the original Teen Titans. ** This Trigon is depicted as being good-natured and wishes for what's best for his daughter in his own twisted way. ** He is more subtle in his evil plans, unlike the previous Trigon who was a ruthless apocalyptic monster. ** He can also feign niceness which is a contrast to the original series where he was the embodiment of evil. * Unlike the original Teen Titans series, in Teen Titans Go! Raven grew up alongside Trigon and left him with his permission. While in the original series she was separated from him and raised in Azarath and tried to distance herself from Trigon all her life. * Trigon appears to like Pretty Pretty Pegasus as he has a kite with a Pegasus on it. * Trigon gave each of the Titans (except for Raven) things they always wanted. ** Starfire: to talk and act like a real Earth teenager. ** Beast Boy: to be able to change into anything he likes. ** Cyborg: to have a live dog for a hand. ** Robin: to have massive muscles and immense upper body strength. ** Silkie: to fly. * During Trigon's first appearance, when he talks you can hear a laugh track after his statements, much like in a sitcom. * In the original series, Trigon was portrayed as the ultimate evil, and a much greater threat than Sladehimself, even betraying the mercenary. * In the original show, Trigon's first voice actor was Keith Szarabajka. However, this was part of a dream sequence, and his actor later in the series was Kevin Michael Richardson. * Trigon is one of the two Teen Titans Go! characters outside of the Teen Titans to be made into merchandise by Jazwares, the other being Silkie. * This version of Trigon is quite possibly the single most powerful being in the series. He himself has stated he is the most powerful being in the universe. * In "Dog Hand", Raven said "He'll probably be back for Thanksgiving" as comedic relief, but it could say Trigon could come back. Trigon also said this later in "Caramel Apples". This was a gag for a short while, as it was not confirmed if he would appear or not. Trigon is confirmed to be in the episode "Thanksgiving", meaning the hints dropped were valid. * Trigon is shown to like ice cream as seen in "Dog Hand" and "Nean". * Raven states in Grandma Voice that Trigon's mother was a succubus. * Raven mentioned that before Trigon became an interdenominational demon, he was a mechanic, she mentioned this in the episode A Farce. * According to the family photos seen in A Farce, Trigon's father is named Pagon, and he has two older brothers named Unigon and Bigon. * Raven says in the episode "Staring at the Future" , that he defeats her father, Trigon in 30 years Category:DC Universe Category:Demon Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Deities Category:Political Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Flight Category:Puppet Master Category:Apport Category:Transfiguration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Father Category:Invulnerability Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Possession Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Curse Inducement Category:God Level Threat Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Extradimensional Category:Universe Buster Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Male Category:Spiritual Aura